Successful Scripts - Stalkers, Terrorists, and Time Machines
by hatchet.chef
Summary: Long story.


"I'm sorry..." Tyler says hugging Lindsay.

Lindsay was crying on Tylers shoulder.

"You don't deserve him.." Tyler smiles.

"Then who do I deserve?" Lindsay asks.

They both look at eachother.

They both lean forward and kiss eachother.

"I love you.." Tyler says.

"I love you too." Lindsay says as she whipes away her tears.

"AND CLEAR!" Deion shouts.

"Aww! Tindsay is so cute!" Ivy shouts.

"Just wait, it will get cuter." Deion says.

"EEP! I love fun days on set!" Danielle dances.

"Levi just texted me! I got to go to the mall with him, were going on a date!" Desmond says.

"FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME. NOBODY GIVES A RATS FURRY ASS!" Summer yells.

Desmond walks away silently.

Ivy calls Cari.

"The food is going in the oven. I repeat, the food is going in the oven." Ivy says to Cari on the phone.

Cari was hiding in the bushes infront of the mall.

Cari looks out for Desmond and Levi.

Cari sees Desmond and Levi holding hands and entering the mall.

Cari calls Jenna.

"The banana is inside the peel. I repeat the banana is inside the peel." Cari says on the phone.

Jenna hangs up the phone.

Ivy skateboards to the mall and hides with Cari.

Cari and Ivy were following Levi and Desmond.

"Hi! I'm Victoria!" Jenna says in a descize.

"Hi! Dinner for 2." Desmond orders.

"Okay, right this way." Jenna says showing them to their seats near a window.

They sit.

"May I have your credit card, lincense I.D, and SSI?" Jenna asks.

"Uh..sure?" Desmond says weirdly.

Desmond gives Jenna his credit card, lincense I.D, and SSI.

"Thank you." Jenna says walking off.

Jenna jumps around the back lot.

"Heres everything." Jenna says.

"Thanks." Ivy says.

"He's kinda cute.." Jenna says.

"Not cuter than my Chris!" Cari grins.

"True..." Jenna agrees.

"I feel so wrong about this...I like it." Ivy grins.

"You get used to it." Cari shrugs.

"What do I do now?" Ivy asks.

"Kill him." Cari grins evilly.

"Whaaa?" Ivy asks.

Jenna gives Ivy an axe.

"Kill him...nice and easy.." Jenna says.

"...No...thank you?" Ivy rejects.

"Why not? Don't you love him? Cari asks.

"Well i'm not so sure right now.." Ivy says scared.

"Fine, we'll kill him for you." Cari says.

"NO! Just...Leave him alone! Leave me alone!" Ivy says scared.

Ivy throws the credit card, license I.D, and SSI on the ground.

Ivy runs away.

"Ha! We scared her! Now we can get to our real plaan of world domination." Cari says.

"Bwhahaha! Yes!" Jenna evilly laughs.

Ivy rushes back to the studios.

"Where were you?" Danielle asks.

"...Bathroom..." Ivy lies.

"Okay, well Deion made another script! EEP! More tindsay!" Danielle dances.

"Lucky you." Ivy says.

Armando walks in holding hands with a creature.

"Who the hell are you?" Danielle asks.

"Armando. I dated Cari til she cheated." Armando introduces.

"Oh...what is that..?" Danielle asks.

"This is my turtle Travis." Armando says.

"I'm a turtle. Quack quack. Moo moo." Travis says.

"You have got to be kidding me.." Danielle facepalms.

Ivy giggles.

"This is...weird.." Madison says scratching her head.

Michael high 5's Travis.

"Wanna go out?" Travis asks Danielle.

"Nigga you a turtle." Danielle says.

"I know." Travis says smiling.

Danielle face palms.

Smoke bombs drop into the studio.

Everyone coughs.

"Da hell is this? Deion you smokin' again?" Montoya asks.

"Hell nah." Deion says coughing.

Adolf Hitler walks in.

"HEIL!" Adolf says heiling.

"No." Summer denies.

"JOIN ZE NAZI!" Hitler demands.

"NO!" Harold Bin Laden says walking in.

"We have the better army! We destroyed the Twin Towers!" Harold says proudly.

"So? I killed over 6,000 Jews!" Hitler argues.

"At least I didn't go for suicide!" Harold argues.

"At least I didn't have a beard longer than my penis!" Hitler argues.

"You couldn't grow a beard if you tried!" Harold argues.

Desmond and Levi walk in the studios.

"What the.." Desmond says in shock.

"Join me!" Hitler demands.

"Join me!" Harold demands.

Jenna and Cari run into the studios.

Jake and Alex walk into the studios.

"Cari sent me here." Jake said.

"Um. I guess this is a bad day to visit.." Alex says awkwardly.

"What's going on?" Cari asks.

"HEYEAHEYAHEYA!" Summer sings.

"Hitler and Harold are fighting." Danielle explains.

"I have an idea. All stalkers and overly attached weirdos join Harold, others join Hitler." Cari announces.

Cari, Jenna, Jake. Alex, Ivy, Armando, and Madison line up behind Harold.

Danielle, Desmond, Levi, Travis, Summer, Montoya, and Michael line up behind Hitler.

"I ain't picking.." Deion rejects.

"We shall fight!" Harold screams.

"NAZI POWER!" Hitler screams.

"I can't believe this isn't part of my show..." Deion facepalms.

Their armies walk out of the studios.

Deion follows.

Harold gives everyone missels and grenades.

Hitler gives everyone a lighter and gas.

"What! Stop! What's the matter with yall? Do we even know yall?" Deion asks.

Harold and Hitler look at eachother.

Harold goes on his magic carpet and flies away.

Hitler goes on his nazi unicorn and flies away.

"...Was I dreaming this?" Desmond asks.

"They're gone now...I think.." Montoya says.

"Hey guys..." Alex waves.

"Alex. Why are you here?" Deion asks.

"Alex? I haven't seen you since Daily Digs's last season!" Danielle says.

"I know.." Alex nods.

"What brings you back here?" Deion asks.

"I uncovered a secret..." Alex says.

Everyone circles Alex.

"What?" Madison asks.

"A time machine..." Alex whispers.

Everyone was in shock.

"You're kidding..." Danielle says with disbelief.

"I'm serious! I'll show you guys!" Alex says.

Alex pulls out a little machine out of his pocket.

Alex sets the little machine on the ground.

The machine grows into a time machine.

"Woah...where did you get that?" Danielle asks.

"Year 3020, they have a ton." Alex shrugs.

"YALL KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?" Deion shouts.

"Bacon only 70 cents?" Ivy guesses.

"NO! We can go back and record Group Gazers!" Deion cheers.

"That's perfect!" Danielle agrees.

"But...I can't leave Levi behind..." Desmond sighs.

"Dude. Don't worry. Lets just be seperate only when you're in a different time. Then when you're here, were together. Sound good?" Levi asks.

"Good enough." Desmond smiles.

"Alright. Lets change the future!" Deion cheers.

Deion, Desmond, Danielle, Ivy, and Alex go into Alex's time machine.

They disappear.

Everyone was dressed different.

"Woah... were in the past.." Danielle says shocked.

Deion picks up a script from the floor.

"Pilot episode of Group Gazers..." Deion reads.

"Wow...that's been a long time..." Ivy says.

Everyone agrees.

"I'm going to cross out all of Jake's parts." Deion says.

"Stay here guys, i'm going to get Montoya, Summer, Michael, and Madison." Alex says.

"Bring Travis and Armando too, please?" Danielle begs.

"Wait! What about Levi?" Desmond asks.

"Not enough room, sorry." Alex shrugs.

Desmond sighs.

"Anyways, i'm going to work on my new Group Gazer script." Deion says.

Everyone cheers.

Alex disappears.

Alex returns a minute later with Summer,Montoya,Armando, and Travis.

"Cool. The past. Time to fuck shit up." Summer claps.

"K." Armando says.

"I'm still a turtle." Travis shrugs.

"Well...lets see how this adventure is going to turn out..." Deion says.


End file.
